


common burn

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post hungarian gp '15. nico is with jenson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	common burn

Tonight there is nothing. Nico is curled up beside Jenson, half-naked. Jenson has one arm thrown around Nico, with the duvet barely covering their legs.

They stay in silence. There is nothing to be said, nothing that can be said any more.

In the morning, Nico wakes up to Jenson already dressed, packing up his suitcase.

'You head back to Monaco first,' Jenson says.

Nico looks up at Jenson, eyes assessing. Jenson looks tired, Nico thinks, and the morning light only makes how much he has aged over the past year more apparent. 'Okay,' Nico says, swallowing noisily.

Jenson kisses Nico on his forehead. 'I'll see you soon,' he says, squeezing Nico's shoulder lightly.

Nico watches him go. 'Okay.'


End file.
